


Coming Home

by lasihiutale



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 03:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17174999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasihiutale/pseuds/lasihiutale
Summary: After you came back to our world, you want to experience the wonders of Narnia once more.





	Coming Home

You and Peter had been married in Narnia, but once you discovered that lamppost again, everything changed. You had walked through the fur coats and fell down on the floor from the wardrobe. And you were teens again, without any signs you would have ever been kings or queens of Narnia. Professor Kirke had found you on the floor, guessed that you had been in the wardrobe and later, he told you that he had been in Narnia himself, as a young boy.

He also told you that you can get back to Narnia through the wardrobe, but you shouldn’t go back right away, since you all needed food, shower, and sleep.

So, you waited for a day. And on the next morning, you all hurried to the wardrobe room.  
  
“Should we really go?” Susan asked, and you all looked at her. “I mean, if… if they don’t believe us. We were adults when we were the rulers of Narnia. Now, we are kids again. Not everyone will believe us.”  
  
“Susan has a point”, Edmund said and glanced at the wardrobe. “But there are some Narnians who remember what we look like when we were kids.”  
  
“What about Derek?” Susan asked and glanced at Lucy, who winced upon hearing his boyfriend’s name. “He can’t date Lucy anymore. Lucy is eight years old now. Is it wise to show up and tell Derek that Lucy is too young to date him now? He loved her.”  
  
“Derek will understand.” Lucy muttered. “I want to go back to Narnia. I want to see them again. I can’t just… abandon them.”  
  
And so, you entered the wardrobe one by one.  
  
Colorful Narnian forest opened up in front of you, as you walked towards the lamppost. You glanced around to see your horses, but you saw no one. The forest was quiet, if the birds weren’t counting. But the birds could talk. So could the trees, but they couldn’t reach Cair Paravel.  
  
You whistled as a call, and one bird flew to sit on your outstretched arm after a moment.  
  
“Queen Y/N?” he asked, and you nodded. He glanced you up and down. “Why are you young again?”  
  
“Something came up which made us kids again. We need to get back to Cair Paravel. Could you take a message?”  
  
And after he nodded and flew off, you sat down on the ground, which was covered by leaves.  
  
Birds were still singing. Sun shone through the leaves and a gentle wind blew through the trees. You closed your eyes and felt how Peter sat down with you, wrapping his arm around you.  
  
“We’re going to get through this. Trust me.” he whispered, and you sighed.  
  
“Hey, we’re kids again. Who’s going to take us seriously? We had guides before we had the ruling powers all for ourselves.”  
  
“They will believe us.” Peter said and kissed your hair.  
  
“How would you kno-“  
  
“Your Majesties!” someone called from the forest and you jumped up.  
  
You saw some of your servants riding towards you and they switched incredulous looks at each other.  
  
“How come you are young again?” one of them asked and you lowered your head a bit.  
  
“We ran to a spell. It turned back the time for us.” you said, it was the easiest way to explain it. Nobody would understand if you said that you found a wardrobe and it turned you to kids again. They all stared at you for a moment.  
  
“Where is this spell? We shall destroy it. We don’t want that great Aslan runs to it and turns into a lion cub.” A strong-looking man said, as he dismounted his horse.  
  
You heard Lucy snort at the thought and you had to hold back your smile too.  
  
“We destroyed it already. It just already had made what it was meant to do.” Peter said and grabbed you by your shoulders. That man glanced at the four of you and then he waved his hand.  
  
“Very well. We’ve brought your horses. We must ride to the castle and explain these matters to your people.”  
  
—  
  
“I understand. Of course.” you heard Derek say, but his voice still had cracked. Lucy stood in front of him and didn’t bear to look Derek in the eyes. She didn’t even have to say anything before Derek knew what was wrong. They couldn’t date anymore since Lucy was so young and Derek was almost thirty.  
  
For the first months, everyone in the court was a bit suspicious of you. Everyone except those who were close friends of yours. People were whispering that you’re impostors and had killed the real rulers, and the Dark Times will begin again if you are trusted.  
  
But eventually, you had convinced them that you actually are the real rulers. Everyone who came to you, pleading help, got the help if their need was proven. Nothing pointed out to that you were going to smash Narnia into pieces.

You had remarried Peter after a few years of ruling Narnia again. Your wedding had been the most glorious of them all and everyone was talking about them for months after they were kept. And as years went by, you grew to love your husband even more.  
  
And you ruled Narnia since you all were elders. Your memories of the real world faded again, but this time they didn’t fade too much. You knew all along that you weren’t from Narnia, and that you had families and another life in England.  
  
And by the year 1075, you had handed the crown forward, since you all were too old and tired of ruling anymore.  
  
That’s where a question came to your mind. If you die in Narnia, do you also disappear in a real world? And though you wanted to live the rest of your life in Narnia, you wanted to see your parents and other friends again. And you couldn’t risk it, so you said goodbye to everyone, before riding to the lamppost and making your way through the wardrobe.  
  
And as you fell down from the wardrobe and noticed you were kids again, you knew that you couldn’t get back to Narnia through the wardrobe. It was just a feeling.   
  
Just a flicker of realization, and you knew that Pevensies felt that too. 


End file.
